La seducción de la rivalidad
by Rory Rosario
Summary: Ellos eran rivales, y todo Gakuen Hetalia lo sabía, pero un evento "fortuito" en uno de los tantos pasillos de la escuela, los conducirá a un pequeño pero conveniente cuarto de servicio donde sus más íntimos deseos se desatarán.


En hetalia gakuen, ubicada en Japón, la vida de los estudiantes no es diferente de ninguna otra escuela, excepto porque cada uno de los estudiantes eran los mejores representantes de su nación, cada uno con habilidades distintas y muy marcadas personalidades.

Y no habían mejores representantes de tales diferencias que el as del deporte y las matemáticas, con un obsesión secreta a los ovnis y hechos sobrenaturales, de personalidad jovial y divertida, con complejo de héroe, nada más ni nada menos que Alfred F. Jones representando a los Estados Unidos de norte América y; el presidente del consejo estudiantil, hábil escritor, amante de la literatura y las manualidades, obsesionado con lo oculto y la magia, amargado, estricto y 100% caballero inglés, el representante de Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland.  
Para todos estaba más que claro el odio y la antipatía que se tenían, cada día discutiendo y compitiendo por superioridad, detestaban perder o dar su brazo a torcer, ambos demasiado orgullos y tímidos para admitir que lo que sentían era todo lo opuesto a lo que los demás veían en la escuela.

Y es que entre tanta discusión e intercambio de palabras habían aprendido a conocer a su "enemigo" hasta en los mínimos detalles.

Alfred sabía perfectamente que Arthur amaba las cosas lindas aunque no lo admitiera, tenía escondido en su oficina un set de costura y actualmente estaba bordando un pañuelo con flores de Sakura para regalárselas a su amigo Kiku. Más aún sabía que Arthur salía a los jardines de la escuela a cuidar de las rosas, a las que les demostraba amor y cariño. Era en esos momentos en que su rostro esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que estaba seguro que solo él, y las rosas claro está, conocían. Aunque las rosas son seres inanimados así que, por su comodidad, una sonrisa que solo Alfred conocía. Además, Alfred había notado que cuando Arthur está avergonzado se sonroja y esconde la mirada y, cuando está enojado puede convertirse en un vándalo que podría patearte el trasero si lo sacas de sus casillas.  
También sabía que le gustaba caminar bajo la lluvia y el aroma a tierra mojada, detesta los días demasiado soleados y siempre que tiene ratos libres le gusta leer historias de fantasía.  
Alfred podría seguir enumerando cada uno de los detalles que hacían a Arthur tan especial si es que no se hubiera percatado de que definitivamente eso era demasiado análisis para un simple "rival".  
La verdad se hacía inevitable y, aunque él no quisiese aceptarlo, tenía muy en claro que Arthur había dejado de ser un rival o enemigo para él.  
Ahora lo veía con otros ojos y por desgracia no le agradaba para nada el camino que tomaban.  
Se planteó en su momento evitarlo a todo costa, antes de que el sentimiento tomará forma propia y se volviera irreversible pero la vida, el destino, dios o lo que sea, parecía ponérselo en su cara con un letrero que decía "ríndete y ámame" y sin lugar a dudas eso era algo que no haría, por lo menos no lo primero, lo segundo era negociable.

Iba tan perdido en sus pensamiento que no se fijó en su camino e inevitablemente chocó contra alguien que llevaba muchas hojas que salieron volando producto del golpe dejando a la persona que las llevaba en el suelo mientras estas caían.

Ahora, si esta persona hubiera sido Matthew, Francis, Gilbert o cualquiera, apostaba que hasta una súper modelo en bikini, no estaría tan pasmado como lo estaba ahora.  
Y es que las hojas al caer, obstruyendo la luz de la ventana por sectores, creaban un efecto encantador, como un fundido de luz que hacían brillar unos ojos verdes cautivadores que lo miraban desde el suelo con una expresión sorprendida y enojada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus rosados labios formando una delicada expresión molesta, su cabellos rubios se agitaban suavemente por el aire acondicionado de la escuela que no andaba funcionando muy bien y que hacía a todos morir de frío, pero que ahora acariciaba suavemente al joven frente a él, haciéndolo temblar por el frío que ocasionaba estar bajo el ducto de ventilación.

¡Como le gustaría ser el causante de estas reacciones! ¡como le encantaría verlo temblar ante su tacto! Claro que no sería de frío, sino de un calor abrasador que de seguro podría otorgarle el más grande de los pla- Y se vio forzado y interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamiento antes de que llegaran a categoría R18.

Arthur se había puesto de pie visiblemente enojado y listo para golpearlo en cualquier momento.

La rutina de siempre.

Se preguntó si valía la pena seguir en esto. Seguir haciéndolo enojar y solo deleitarse con las reacciones que le otorgaba Arthur. En algún punto de dio cuenta de que no era suficiente ver su rostro enojado o su sonrisa a escondidas, quería ver otras expresiones, quería ver una sonrisa sincera, una expresión preocupada, una mirada llena de amor, unos ojos que expresaran deseo, se preguntó cómo sería verlo indefenso y lleno de ansias bajo su cuerpo mientras - Ahí vamos de nuevo.

Bien, ahora le estaba quedando claro, todo esto de la rivalidad lo tenía inquieto y bueno tal vez quería demostrarle a Arthur que era mejor en todo, inclusive en "eso" que su mente no dejaba de fantasear, era obvio que no estaba enamorado de él simplemente estaba frustrado sexualmente y quería desquitarse con su rival y de paso demostrar su superioridad.

Por supuesto que es solo eso.

¿Qué más podría ser?

Solo estaba interesado en él de forma física, es decir, nadie podía negar lo atractivo que es el inglés, piernas largas, cuerpo tonificado, piel blanca y aparentemente suave, rostro hermoso, cejas peculiarmente lindas, ojos brillantes, sonrisa cautivadora, voz melodiosa, amable, caballero, bondadoso, fácil de hacer enojar y avergonzar, cuidadoso con los detalles, responsable, diligente, gran líder; en fin más que una apariencia hermosa, tenía una personalidad que le encantaba, aunque eso acababa de derrumbar su teoría de "solo me atrae su apariencia"

Ok. Tal vez, solo tal vez si estaba interesado en él de otra manera.

Pero estaba seguro de que pasaría. Arthur podía ser lindo, extremada y endemoniadamente lindo, ¡maldición! pero Alfred sabía que eso le duraría poco, tampoco es como si estuviera irremediablemente desesperado por abrazarlo o besarlo o dejar marcas en ese blanco y delicado cuello, y ¿porque no en otras partes menos visibles? Oh por dios su razón parece a verse ido de paseo.

 _¡Auch!_

La angelical voz de Arthur lo saco de sus nada sanos pensamientos.  
Se había cortado el dedo recogiendo las hojas del suelo y en un acto reflejo se llevó su encantador dedito a sus labios mirando a Alfred de una forma en que el joven perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Tomó fuertemente la mano de Arthur y lamió lascivamente el dedo deteniendo la sangre que intentaba salir de la herida, mas no detuvo la sangre que se acumuló en las mejillas de Arthur.  
Arthur cerró fuertemente su puño en un intento de controlarse a sí mismo mientras intentaba apartar su mano de esos labios que lo estaban sacando de control.

 _¡Al demonio!_

Fue lo último que escuchó Alfred antes de sentir que Arthur apartaba su mano con rudeza, reemplazando el sabor de su sangre por el de sus labios en un sorpresivo y fogoso beso. Arthur lo tomó con la ferocidad que lo caracterizaba sacando suspiros y gemidos, más que todo gemidos, de su contraparte que empezaba a sumarse a la delirante pasión que se generaba.  
Arthur jalaba los cabellos rubios de Alfred intentado atraparlo aún más mientras que Alfred recorría el cuerpo del más bajo sin ni un ápice de vergüenza. Lo empujo hasta el muro, chocando fuertemente contra el seguro digital de la puerta del cuarto de limpieza, sacando un gemido de dolor de Arthur que se apresuró a recompensar con más besos y atenciones.  
Bajó por su delicado cuello dejando las tan soñadas marcas de besos mientras con algo de esfuerzo trataba de quitarle ese molesto saco para tener acceso a su piel con más comodidad.  
De un momento a otro el sonido de la puerta electrónica del cuarto de servicio se abrió y, ni corto ni perezoso, Arthur jalo de la corbata a Alfred cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Empujó al americano al fondo de estrecho espacio pegando su cuerpo, sintiendo como el sensual roce de su cuerpos despertaba sensaciones que nunca antes habían sentido.

No había marcha atrás.

La ropa se desprendió rápidamente dejando solo sus cuerpos chocando libremente y sonidos de placer que rebotaban en las paredes del pequeño depósito de limpieza.  
¡Bendito sean los cuartos de limpieza! Pensó por un instante el americano retomando rápidamente el vaivén de las caderas del inglés.

¿Porque había dejado pasar tanto tiempo por esto?

Estaba tocando el cielo guiado por uno de los ángeles más hermosos que haya visto, y aunque pensándolo bien, aquellos sonidos obcenos junto con una sensualidad nata lo hacían pensar que no era un ángel inocente sino todo lo contrario, un demonio que lo hundía en un placer pecaminoso, una adicción de la cual estaba seguro, no tendría escapatoria.

Y Arthur era consciente de ello, el sabía que una vez que Alfred se rindiera ante su seducción no tendría escapatoria, ahora ese ingenuo niño con complejo de héroe, que se esforzaba por ayudar a otros, feliz, jovial, energético, siempre positivo y extrovertido, le pertenecía.  
Porque Arthur se percató de las insistentes miradas, de sus sonrojos cuando estaban cerca y de su mañia de querer siempre ser el único en sus ojos. Siempre lo supo, tendría que estar ciego para no notarlo. No estaba seguro de cuando pasó a fastidiarle esas atenciones a sentirlas necesarias, no estaba seguro de cuando su mente comenzó a divagar en la idea de cómo se sentiría ser tomado por esos fuertes brazos mientras lo embestía de manera salvaje dejando marcas en sus caderas, en su espalda, en su cuello, en todo su cuerpo. Fantaseo con ello muchas veces y se consoló a sí mismo en la soledad de su habitación susurrando su nombre, pero ya había tocado límite, nada de lo que hiciera podía calmar su sed.

Necesitaba tomar acciones y rápido.

Un conserje apresurado por irse, muchas hojas por llevar al depósito de servicio, una llave de acceso en su bolsillo trasero y un americano en la posición correcta, fue lo que observó desde la ventana del consejo estudiantil.  
Se sintió temeroso en un principio, Alfred podría rechazarlo y era una posibilidad, pero "el que no arriesga no gana" y Arthur creía en eso.

Y ahora, dejaba escapar sin vergüenza alguna los últimos gemidos de placer junto con el americano, sintiendo que sus piernas no le respondían y su peso caía sobre el fornido pecho de su acompañante que lo envolvía en un abrazo lleno de amor y egoísmo, con algo de esfuerzo volvió a mover sus caderas incitando de nuevo la libido de su más grandiosa conquista que no tardó en encenderse ante tan seductor movimiento, Arthur estaba decido a hacerlo una y otra vez hasta quedar grabado en la piel y los pensamientos de Alfred, incrustó sus uñas en la espalda del más alto dispuesto a dejar una marca permanente en él.

Una parte de su mente le decía que todo esto era una locura que entregarse a sus pasiones en la escuela con su "rival" era imperdonable pero valgan verdades, no se arrepentía de hacer todo ello ni por un momento.

No era necesario mencionar todo lo planeado para tener al americano poseyendo ahora ¿o sí?

Dejaría que Alfred pensara que fue algo fortuito, si es lo que él deseaba, después de todo el destino es algo maleable y Arthur Kirkland sabía cómo torcerlo a su favor para conseguir lo que deseaba siempre.  
¿Seducir a su rival?  
Pan comido.

Kyaaaaaaaaa! Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y estoy toda avergonzada, no es un lemon pero es lo más cerca que he estado.


End file.
